


I Thought I'd Write It In A Letter

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Japan (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Roger finds a unique way to admit his feelings for Steve





	I Thought I'd Write It In A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the opening line of Only You by S Club Juniors  
> In my story Roger and Andrew are identical twins and John is their younger brother and David and Steve going by their birth names:- David Batt and Stephen Batt  
> Also the Taylors and the Batts are friends at the start of the story

**I Thought I'd Write It In A Letter**

 

_I thought I'd write it in a letter_

_As I'm too shy to say to you_

_I guess I should have known better_

_But I don't know what else to do_

_\----_

**If there was thing Roger always struggled with it was expressing how he felt, even as youngster growing up the oldest Taylor twin had difficulty expressing his feelings without mixing his words up, so when it came to wanting to ask his friend of 3 years out, he began thinking of ideas, when he heard the scratching noise of a pen on paper looking over he notices his twin brother scribbling something down instantly giving him an idea, getting up he raced to his bedroom, grabbing a piece of paper and pen he sat on his bed struggling to write how he felt, when he came across a picture on the two when they were both in their secondary school days. Roger and Andrew Taylor were representing Abbey High School while Stephen and David Batt were representing Catford Boys School in a School Talent Contest. The Taylor Twins came first and The Batt Brothers came second causing Stephen to break down in tears (not in front of everyone though), noticing Stephen was in tears, Roger wondered over to where he was standing and told him that he was still a winner in his eyes ultimately making the older lad smile. Seizing the opportunity both David and Andrew snapped a photo of the two teens before all four headed to the canteen for something to eat. Being brought out of his thoughts Roger got** **up and wondered over to where the framed picture was and started thinking back to that day...**

**...After looking back at the piece of paper lying on his bed, he suddenly had inspiration, taking the picture with him he went and sat back on his bed and started writing out his feelings towards the older lad smiling as each word came to him like a soft flowing ocean on a calm day. Once he was sure he got out all of his feelings, he jumped off his bed and carefully placed the letter in the envelope before racing off to the nearest post box and posting the letter. Thinking nothing of it he got down to song writing with his brothers.**

**\----**

**Meanwhile in London Stephen was helping his brother plan their upcoming tour, when David entered holding a letter addressed to Stephen, tapping his brother on the shoulder, he placed the letter on the table in front of him before retaking his seat and continuing the tour planning, he had started an hour earlier. Picking up the letter Stephen looked curiously at the letter before ripping the envelope open, looking strangely at the letter he didn't notice the picture of him, David, Andrew and Roger, reading the letter he soon realized it was from Roger Taylor, standing up his eyes fell on the picture that had accompanied the letter**

'Hey Dave, remember this?' Stephen asked passing his brother the photo

'No... Oh hang on, yeah I do' David smiled 'We had lost the talent show and Roger was consoling you'  

'Yep, you and Andrew were taking pictures when our mum took a couple of pictures of the four of us' Stephen reminisced 

'And we didn't know until after she developed them' David laughed 

**Thinking back to the past Stephen didn't notice at how cute Roger was until David started teasing him for developing a crush on the younger lad. After returning back to reality Stephen, turned his attention back to the letter, picking it up again, he started to read what it said out loud**

_'Dear Stephen_ **  
**

_I'm writing you this letter to express my feelings towards you. Ever since I met you back at the talent show,_ _I could tell you were different from everyone else and although at the time I couldn't fathom out what it was._ _It wasn't until I reached home that I figured out what it was that I liked about you, when you smiled it was like you were lighting up the whole world, that was when I knew that I was falling for you and the more I thought about you, the more I fancied you...'_

**Catching a glimpse of his brother's reaction, Stephen just carried on reading this time in silence only stopping at the part near the end asking him on a date, giving his brother the should I say yes look, he sat back down and started writing hos own letter thanking Roger for the memory and that he would love to go out on a date. Carefully folding the letter up he placed it in an envelope with a small heart with the initials ''R.T. S.B''. As he was going to the shops anyway, Stephen decided he would post the letter then.**

**\----**

**It had been two weeks since Roger wrote and posted the letter to Stephen and not a lot had changed... John had decided to return to Duran Duran leaving only the Taylor Twins to carry on as a duo and Andrew had renewed his wedding vows to Tracey, as for Roger he was in the middle of sorting out his ex-band mate's problems that he hardly noticed the letter that was on his desk.**

**'Oi Taylor'**

**'Don't oi me, I do have a name you know' Roger scowled**

**'In case you haven't acknowledged yet, there's a letter on your desk'**

**Making a mental note to sack their poor of an excuse for a manager, Roger pirouetted around and instantly grabbed the letter when he noticed Stephen's hand writing, without a seconds hesitation, he carefully opened the letter and started reading when a smile crept across his face. Walking in the office Andrew couldn't help but notice his twin brother grinning away like it was Christmas.**

**Curious to know what was going on Andrew asked 'What's got you beaming away?'**

**'I've got a date with Stephen on Saturday' Roger answered still smiling away**

**'Saturday no can do, you've got a gig' their manager called from the kitchen**

**'No we don't and another thing you ever call me Taylor again, then you can consider in finding yourself a new job. My name is Roger and his name is Andrew' Roger scolded shutting their manager up**

**'As I was saying I've got a date with Stephen on Saturday, gig or no gig I will still be going' he added picking up the heart and carefully placing it in his hands**

**Saturday arrived and Roger found himself not only sacking the Taylors manager but also going on a date with Stephen, where the two got talking about the past and what they were up to recently when Roger announced the needed a new manager, Stephen declared that he knew some one that could help... His former band mate Richard Barbieri.**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Duran Duran's drummer Nick Rhodes


End file.
